Hetalia Atlántida y Chipre 2p Hetalia (OVA HAC)
by maildekris
Summary: Tras ciertos acontecimientos en el museo británico y la Guerra Civil Atlante, Chipre se presenta en la Encrucijada del Palacio de Cristal con un objeto de Antigua Atlántida, un antiguo espejo que esconde la posibilidad de cambiar la dimensión si se conoce el hechizo correcto... pero... ¿Qué les espera a Chipre, Atlantis y Atlántida en esa extraña dimensión? 2p!UKida 2p!Romanity
1. Capítulo 1- Rituales y el chico

**Disclamer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de este fic (Remus), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. No voy a hacer aclaraciones porque esto es una secuela extraña sin sentido en la que como no nos refiramos como pareja al UKida en caso de que queráis ponerlo como pareja por seguir con lo anterior, no se tiene pensado mucho romance menos cosas de 2p como... Atlantiscest y Atlántidacest, aun que es unilateral, de momento además no salen estos en el capítulo. Las referencias oscuras, así como todas las que podemos meter en todos nuestros fanfics, tampoco son nuestras sino de sus respectivos autores.

Advertencia: si no ha leído antes el fic original de Hetalia: Atlántida y Chipre para disfrutar mejor del fanfic recomendamos encarecidamente que lo lea.

* * *

**Hetalia: Atlántida y Chipre. 2p!talia.**

**Capítulo 1. Rituales y el chico del pelo rosa.**

— ¡Atlántida! He encontrado algunos artículos entre lo que encontramos del museo que no supimos clasificar! –anunció Chipre corriendo hacia casa de la atlante la cual tomaba un café con su hermano Atlantis en el celador de la Encrucijada del Palacio de Cristal.

— ¡Pero si lo saqueamos hace mucho! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en clasificarlo? –preguntó la atlante mientras su contraparte les miraba con una ceja levantada.

— Porque mi padre me dijo que las cosas históricas hay que clasificarlas despacito y entre siestas –explicó animadamente el chipriota.

— Así seguro que se hacen historia pronto –indicó Atlantis riéndose, con lo que se ganó una colleja de su contraparte.

— Bueno, he visto que tiene símbolos griegos antiguos y que Inglaterra los robó de las costas españolas así que pensé que a lo mejor pertenecían a Antigua Atlántida –informó Chipre haciendo caso omiso al comentario del atlante.

— ¡Oh! Podría sacar mucho dinero exhibiéndolas en un museo y preparando una exposición, muéstramelo –pidió la atlante emocionada (tacaña).

Chipre sacó de su bolsillo un espejo muy grande que no sabemos los narradores cómo es posible que cupiese ahí. Era muy grande y hecho de bronce pulido y con inscripciones extrañas en sus márgenes junto con alguna lapa pegada por el tiempo sumergido bajo el agua.

— También tenía algunos mejillones pero esos me los comí mientras hacía limpieza –dijo el chipriota muy feliz.

— Sí… pero yo tengo problemas para leer griego antiguo –indicó la atlante pensativa.

— ¡Oh! Tal vez si te vestimos de Antigua Atlántida mientras a media noche bailamos a tu alrededor con tutús rosas en medio del celador y con un foco apuntando desde las cuatro alas del palacio atraigamos el espíritu de Antigua Atlántida –pensó Atlantis en voz alta, en realidad sólo quería molestar, pero Chipre, entusiasmado e inocente decidió llevar a cabo el proceso, lo cual les pareció muy lindo y no pudieron resistirse, además varios atlantes se apuntaron a la extraña ceremonia para presionar más a Eternia (estúpidas fangirls de la Atlántida…).

Llegada la noche, el trío desastroso se encontraban en el celador bajo la cegadora luz de los focos por lo cual los atlantes se vieron obligados a usar gafas de sol que no pegaban nada con sus ropas antiguas de griegos, y en el caso de Atlantis y los demás con los tutús. Luego, Chipre les añadió unas cuantas reliquias más supuestamente de la Atlántida, tres monedas que se pegaron en la frente cada uno con celo a lo cutre y cuatro extraños artilugios de metal que hacían ruido y que tanto Chipre como Atlantis usaban como si fueran maracas. Atlántida vestía con un vestido de Antigua Atlántida de lino al más puro estilo griego-atlante de la temporada primavera-verano muy ajustado a la cintura y remarcando toda su figura. Llevaba el pelo suelto al que le habían añadido (sobretodo Atlantis) y para resultar más ceremonioso pétalos de flores y migas de pan bimbo por lo cual un montón de murciélagos y polillas saltaron sobre el pelo de la atlante para comer, lo que ocasionó que fueran fulminados por la luz de los focos colgando muertos entre sus mechones para escándalo de la atlante. A todo esto, Atlantis, muy cabroncete sacó su móvil y la hizo una foto con él y se la mandó a Inglaterra por whatsapp diciendo que su hermana estaba maravillosa esa noche, a lo que el inglés le envió un _"wtf?!"_ y cuyo sonrojo y humo correspondiente se vio desde la Atlántida, debió de explotar algún volcán inexistente en Inglaterra. Atlántida casi mata a su contraparte por eso.

Poco después empezó la ceremonia estúpida en la cual había un caos general, y más cuando alguien empezó a mezclar bebidas y todo se descontroló para risa del atlante menor, lo que causó la ira de su hermana que le golpeó al ver que todo lo hacía para divertirse.

— ¡Así que todo esto lo hacías para reírte desgraciao! –gritó la atlante estrangulándole ante la vista de todo su pueblo.

— ¡¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?! –exclamó el atlante siendo estrangulado.

— ¡Ah! Así que todo era mentira… debí haberlo sospechado –inquirió el chipriota viéndose de pronto muy ridículo con el tutú y los artilugios musicales mientras una rana salía de entre su pelo.

De pronto, el cabello de Atlántida empezó a cambiar, tomó un tono albino y sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad azul mientras que su piel se aclaraba visiblemente, se había transformado en Antigua Atlántida.

— ¡O sea que funcionaba de verdad! –exclamó Atlantis sorprendido. Antigua Atlántida le sonrió abiertamente con su sonrisa de loca y le golpeó dándole una buena bofetada igual de sonriente.

— Esto por mirarme los pechos.

— Pero si todavía no lo he hecho –se defendió pobremente el otro país –todavía –repitió mirando esta vez con lujuria a los pechos de la atlante la cual le volvió a golpear por eso aún sin perder su expresión de sonrisa de loca.

— ¡Toma castaña! Ups… no debería haberlo dicho, ahora he rebelado mi posición –dijo Chipre dándose cuenta de que ahora la atención de la antigua nación estaba centrada en él la cual sonrió acercándose con calma para golpearle con el espejo en la cabeza.

— ¡Chipre! Cuánto tiempo sin verte, has crecido mucho –observó Atlántida como si nada –bueno, ¿queríais saber lo que hace este espejo? –preguntó la atlante con tranquilidad, que se esfumó en un instante mientras movía el espejo en dirección a los focos de forma que reflejaran la luz sobre las otras dos naciones – ¡pues mirad! –gritó con locura haciendo que la fuerte luz reflejada mágicamente les cegara y en el caso de Atlantis pulverizara sus gafas.

— ¡Aaaaaah! –gritaron ambos dramáticamente.

— Aun que también tiene otra función –explicó Antigua Atlántida tan feliz.

— ¡Habernos enseñado esa en primer lugar! –indicaron las dos naciones muy molestas con la antigua.

— Vale, pero no os va a gustar, ¡hala! –la atlante se giró hacia el espejo empezando a formular un hechizo con las palabras grabadas en sus márgenes que se iluminaron de color azul claro mientras a su alrededor se dibujaba un círculo mágico de este mismo color –_Avena fermentada, la cerveza está pasada, envíame a lo contrario de mí, mi casa será su casa y su casa será mi casa, y sus casas serán las casas de sus casas de mis casas, ¡casarasa!_

— ¡Uy qué conjuro más raro…! –susurró Chipre medio entendiendo el dialecto griego en el que había hablado.

De pronto, el espejo pareció nublarse… y Antigua Atlántida les tiró al susodicho espejo metiéndose ella también dentro entre risas de demencia senil. Aparecieron en una especie de túnel inter dimensional en el cual Atlántida retomó el control de su cuerpo oyéndose todavía la risa de Antigua Atlántida en el eco.

— Kyaaa auch –gritaron los tres abrazados entre ellos aterrizando al otro lado de otro espejo igual a ese en una especie de casa rosa pero con las paredes pintadas de sangre. Todo… tenía una especie de pinta ñoña y gore al mismo tiempo, lo cual le encantó a Atlántida, todo ello ya que en cierta manera la recordó a un manga de casa de Japón y a su casa que estaba llena de peluches y cosas lindas… aun que lo de los barriles con ojos y las cabezas cortadas sobraba. Chipre y Atlantis intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza ante su emoción. De pronto escucharon unos pasos acercarse por lo cual intentaron esconderse debajo de la enorme cama victoriana en la cual no cabían los tres y el cadáver que había ahí. De ahí que se abrió la puerta y apareció ante el burruño de tutús y cuerpos un joven pecoso de cabello rojo tirando más bien a rosa, ojos turquesa y que vestía también de rosa con una pajarita azul y ropas victorianas que les miró extrañado.

— Es… rosa… demasiado rosa –espetó Atlantis intentando aún meterse junto al cadáver dentro de la cama a pesar de que ya les había pillado, a lo que, para disimular, se tumbó encima de la cama con insinuación –te estaba esperando guapetón –dijo levantándose el tutú y mostrando que iba en plan comando. A lo que sus dos compañeros tuvieron que taparse los ojos horrorizados de su nudismo. El chico rosa se tapó los ojos avergonzado sonriendo forzadamente dejando ver un poco entre las juntas de los dedos con un "¡Uh!".

— Esto… hola… me llamo Eternia von Light… ¿podrías decirnos dónde estamos? –preguntó ella levantándose incómoda y con los murciélagos de su pelo aleteando, lo cual al chico le pareció adorable y la abrazó cariñoso a lo que la atlante respondió tras un momento de sonrojo porque le pareció muy lindo con un "fusesesese".

— ¡Oh~ Eternia~ sabía que vendrías a visitarme un día _Sweety_! Tendrías que haberme avisado y podría haberte preparado unos cupcakes –dijo el inglés abrazando más a la atlante.

— ¿N-nos conocemos? –preguntó ella sonrojada. Ante esto el joven se separó de ella y la examinó a conciencia con la mirada extrañado.

— ¿No eres Eternia? –inquirió a su vez con un marcado acento británico.

— Eh… sí, soy Eternia… pero yo a ti no te conozco de nada –replicó ella con una gota en la cabeza. El chico entendió algo de pronto y sonrió forzosamente de nuevo.

— ¡Oh, _Darling_! Tú debes de ser el 1p de mi Atlántida, yo soy el 2p de Arthur, puedes llamarme Oliver, aun que mi nombre también es Arthur en realidad, pero no le gusta que me llame así porque dice que "Arthur Kirkland sólo hay uno", así que puedes llamarme Oliver Kirkland –sonrió el tal Oliver con esa sonrisa forzosa suya.

— Po' vale –dijeron Chipre y Atlantis tumbados en la cama muy pasotillas ante la escena.

— Ah… ¿2p? –preguntó la atlante más perdida que un pokero en una biblioteca o en hetalia.

— Sí _Sweety_, somos de una dimensión distinta a la vuestra, en la cual somos vuestros "segundo jugador", algo así como vuestro yo de este mundo –sonrió Oliver tan feliz.

— ¡¿Hay otro Chipre?! ¿Y cómo es, cómo es? Anda, dime, ¿qué soy? –preguntó emocionado el chipriota al inglés con mucha ilusión.

— Oh, pues… eres un caramelo de café con leche –exclamó el inglés extrañado de su actitud.

— ¡Qué pasada! –exclamó Chipre sorprendido ante esta extraña revelación.

— Lo que sea, pero seguimos en tutú, ¿no tienes alguna ropa un poco más… normal para que vistamos? –preguntó Atlantis viendo que vestir más extraño era difícil, difícil pero no imposible, ya que para empezar Inglaterra no tenía ropas de la talla del atlante como se ha visto en innumerables ocasiones, al menos le tapaba algo porque el tutú no dejaba espacio a la imaginación. Atlántida salió vestida por Inglaterra con un vestido victoriano muy muy bonito pero muy muy rosa. Atlantis intentó insinuarse a la atlante con manos largas al ver lo bien que la quedaba el corsé hasta que recibió un golpe con el espejo en la cabeza.

— ¡No me toques el corpiño niño! –Chipre tardó en salir porque no quería hacerlo ya que entre todos habían elegido para él otro vestido victoriano muy rosa, más rosa que el de Atlántida incluso, la atlante le miró mal – ¿cómo puede ser que le quede mejor que a mí? –preguntó aun así alucinada al verle ante la tristeza y melancolía del chipriota.

— ¡Y a mí mirad lo que me habéis puesto! –inquirió Atlantis haciendo que todos mirasen que seguía sin camiseta envuelto en dos cortinas fucsias arrancadas de la casa y atadas a la cintura con su tutú a modo de "vestido victoriano" que no se parecía en nada a uno.

— ¡Eso te lo acabas de poner ahora mismo tú sin ayuda! ¡Te habían dejado unos pantalones! –le gritó Atlántida furiosa por su descortesía con el inglés que sólo atinó a reírse un poco.

— Es que esto deja máxima libertad en la zona meridional –dijo insinuante el atlante, con lo cual sus dos compañeros se tiraron a taparle la boca y Chipre le golpeó sin querer con los artilugios musicales que llevaba colgando.

Oliver, ignoró todo esto y se acercó a Atlántida tomándola de las manos sorprendiéndola por este gesto tan cercano.

— ¡Oh _Honey_, estás tan bella! ¡Quédate conmigo aquí por siempre, a los otros dos los voy a cocinar!

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! –exclamaron Chipre y Atlantis horrorizados.

— Me parece bien –dijo la atlante sin variar su expresión, es que es fácilmente corrompible. Cinco minutos después Atlantis y Chipre se encontraron encerrados en la despensa junto a algunos Steves asesinados de los normalicos y cabezones mientras que Atlántida se encontraba con Oliver tomando el té y unos cupcakes como buenos amigos por lo visto, se habían tomado mucho aprecio. Al rato apareció Oliver en la despensa con un montón de comida sonriendo forzosamente.

— Vengo a cebaros –anunció.

— ¡Ya sin disimulo! –se escandalizó el hermano menor de la atlante recibiendo unos cupcakes que Chipre se apresuró a empezar a comer tan feliz – ¡Chipre, pero no te comas eso! –dijo el atlante horrorizado a lo que el chipriota se le acercó confidente.

— No te preocupes, por mucho que coma no engordo, esta será la manera de escapar –le explicó entre susurros antes de girarse hacia Inglaterra mientras Atlantis tomaba un bocadito para no ser descortés – ¡están muy ricos Inglaterra! ¿De qué están hechos? –preguntó con curiosidad el chipriota.

— Oh _Honey_, llevan lo normal, mantequilla, azúcar, cianuro…

En este mismo momento Atlantis escupió a toda prisa el bocado que acababa de echarse a la boca horrorizado mirando al inglés con miedo.

— ¡Chipre! ¡Escupe eso ahora mismo! –exigió el atlante preocupado acercándose a su primo.

— ¡Bah, no importa, ya tengo mis depósitos subterráneos muy contaminados, esto no me hará daño! –y como si tal cosa el chipriota siguió devorándolos de seis en seis dejando a Atlantis muy horrorizado, la verdad es que Inglaterra se había molestado con el atlante por haber escupido ese cupcake que hizo con tanto amor, pero estaba realmente feliz de ver Chipre devorándolos de esa manera con lo que se quedó contento y volvió arriba a atender a su invitada de honor a la que había dejado tomando el té felizmente.

El caso es que Chipre, en vez de engordar había adelgazado misteriosamente y había conseguido por ello salir entre los barrotes y liberar al atlante. Subieron ruidosamente las escaleras para buscar a Eternia y escapar de aquella casa de los horrores gastronómicos, se la encontraron haciendo cosas muy sucias con el inglés, estaban con un ovillo de lana jugando al voleibol y el ovillo estaba muy sucio, tenía sangre seca.

— ¡Oh! ¿Dónde estabais chicos? –preguntó la atlante distraída.

— En la milla rosa –respondió con sarcasmo el chipriota.

— ¡Mucho más potente! –dijo Atlantis partiéndose de risa y haciendo fotos.

— ¡Se acabó! –añadió Atlántida uniéndose a la parida conjunta, lo que dejó a Oliver muy desconcertado.

— ¡Nos ha intentado cocinar Eternia, de verdad! –gritó alarmado Chipre.

— Es que estoy para comerme –se auto alabó el narcisista de Atlantis, a lo que Atlántida se puso un poco celosa por su propio narcisismo.

— No os vais a llevar a _my sweet_ Eternia, ella es mi amiga y se quedará aquí conmigo –anunció Oliver abrazándose a la atlante, la cual se sonrojó sorprendida.

— ¡Pero Oliver! Tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo –se excusó la atlante aun que Inglaterra no parecía tener pinta de cambiar de opinión.

— Atlántida, parece que no les conozcas, esa excusa no funciona con los Inglaterra, pero sé de algo que sí funciona –dijo Chipre tomando a los atlantes de la mano con ilusión y saltando por la ventana cerrada y rompiendo el cristal innecesariamente a lo que Oliver, de la sorpresa, no pudo detenerles mientras corrían en dirección al Sur.

**2PTALIA**

* * *

**N/A: **Antigua Atlántida es genial, está tan mal de la cabeza... Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de los tres que hay aparte de los ovas que también colgaré en este mismo fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, un review es gratis y llenan a un autor de gozo~.


	2. Capítulo 2- Seguir con el plan

**Disclamer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de este fic (Remus), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. No voy a hacer aclaraciones porque esto es una secuela extraña sin sentido en la que como no nos refiramos como pareja al UKida en caso de que queráis ponerlo como pareja por seguir con lo anterior, no se tiene pensado mucho romance menos cosas de 2p como... Atlantiscest y Atlántidacest, aun que es unilateral, además hay una especie de 2p!Spamano y algo de 2p!Spuk raro, de momento a no salen estos en el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Seguir con el plan establecido.**

Tras escapar de la casa de 2p!Inglaterra, el grupo de torpes corrieron sin saber en qué dirección encontrándose muy confusos por los últimos acontecimientos y temían que Oliver fuera a querer capturarlos y cocinarlos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Atlantis con dramatismo aún medio desnudo abrazándose a las piernas de Atlántida que le daba pataditas para apartarle.

— Um, ¿qué haría Romano en esta ocasión? –se preguntó Atlántida con una mano en la barbilla.

— ¡Bigotes para todos! –respondió Chipre a la pregunta estúpida poniéndoles bigotes falsos a cada uno, más discretos imposible vamos. La estampa era abrumadora, los tres idiotas iban con los vestiditos rosas (en el caso de Atlantis las cortinas y el tutú rosa), la moneda pegada en la cabeza con celo a lo cutre y los bigotes falsos y rizados que no coincidían con su color de pelo.

— Creo que ya vamos lo bastante discretos para esta dimensión –dijo echándose la cortina hacia atrás del cuello y estrangulándose con ella.

— ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer para volver a nuestra dimensión? –preguntó Atlántida suspirando aliviada al ver que pasaban desapercibidos de alguna manera, aun que todo el mundo los miraba por alguna razón.

— No te preocupes, he robado el espejo de la casa de Oliver –respondió Chipre sonriendo –lo único que ahora tendríamos que encontrar la manera de contactar con Antigua Atlántida para hacer el conjuro antes de que nos coma alguien.

Tras esto, decidieron ir a casa de la Atlántida de ese mundo pero al carecer de un medio de transporte los muy brutos se dispusieron a cruzar el Canal de la Mancha a nado a lo que un hombre escocés les miró muy extrañado.

— ¡¿Pero qué hacéis?! –por falta de oír hablar a Escocia les costó distinguir aquel acento.

— Hola… esto, mi genial persona y estos dos que me acompañan pero están de más queríamos cruzar a Francia, ¿podrías ayudarnos? –exclamó Atlantis tan tranquilo.

— Tenemos que dejar de permitirle hacer las presentaciones –le susurró Chipre por lo bajini a Atlántida flotando en el agua por el corpiño de su vestido.

— ¡Oh! Podría ayudaros a cruzar, si no os ahogaríais en el agua so palurdos, ¡ay Dios mío, ¿qué dirían vuestras madres si os vieran?! –gritó el escocés mientras sacaba un pañuelo que posteriormente chupó y empezó a restregar por toda la cara a los tres países lo cual como efecto secundario causó que sus bigotes falsos se desmelenaran y les cubrieran toda la cara.

Al escuchar ese comentario los tres empezaron a imaginarse qué dirían sus "madres". Atlántida miró al cielo imaginando a España con los brazos en la cintura en forma de jarra y con delantal rosa con tomates pintados, un plumero y una tortuga en la cabeza diciéndola "¡Eternia, sal del agua, te vas a arruinar el corsé!" y a ella misma respondiéndole aún metida en el agua "papá, eso ya no se usa en este siglo" mientras que Atlantis se imaginó a España de la misma forma vestido haciendo un gesto de aprobación sonriente diciendo "a los hombres atractivos como nosotros el agua no nos hace daño" vamos, una reacción equivocada que los narradores dudamos que pasase pero que a él le puso muy feliz, en cambio Chipre se imaginó a su padre Grecia durmiendo en la playa cubierto de gatos hasta el cuello y medio descamisado mientras Chipre se encontraba nadando rodeado de tiburones y ahogándose mientras le gritaba "¡papá ayúdame!" y este como respuesta roncaba más fuerte.

— ¡Qué buenas madres tenemos! –exclamaron los tres emocionados.

— Bueno, no os preocupéis, mamá Escocia ya está aquí –les anunció acariciándoles el pelo como la madre de Rapunzel mientras a los dos hermanos atlantes el pelo les brillaba de igual manera.

— Brilla linda flor, con tu brillo infiel… –mal cantó Atlantis haciendo que todo sonara mal en su boca.

2p!Escocia les ayudó a subir a su barco con el que zarparon hacia casa de 2p!Francia y les dio unos sándwich para almorzar, agradecieron que estos no tenían veneno pero por si acaso prefirieron no comerlo, menos Chipre quien musitó un "umm cloroformo" sin ser afectado nuevamente. Avanzaron como pudieron para no ser detectados por más gente de ese universo tan extraño hasta llegar a París, donde se encontraron con un francés con muy mala cara, Atlantis se dispuso a acosarle porque le pareció que estaba muy bueno a lo que el francés, que no le gustaba nada todo lo que tenía que ver con el sexo, le gruñó amenazadoramente.

— Qué tío más sieso –dijo el atlante delante de él a lo que Atlántida, para intentar ser diplomática, golpeó a Atlantis con un ladrillo.

— Esto… hola… tú eres… 2p!Francia ¿no? ¿Podríamos pasar la frontera para llegar a casa de España por favor? –pidió la atlante de forma diplomática.

— Me llamo Christopher y no me da la gana –respondió el francés pasando de todo.

— ¡Vaya con la Louise! ¡Qué borde! –exclamó Atlantis molesto por su rechazo y por el chichón inmobiliario.

— Que no, que se llama Francoiiiiiiiis –dijo Chipre apropósito para reírse junto al atlante.

— Jeanette, eres un borde y un maleducado, yo te lo estaba pidiendo de buenas –gritó la atlante ya cabreada.

— ¡Os he dicho que me llamo Christopher idiotas! –gruñó el francés molesto.

— Y nosotros te hemos dicho que queríamos pasar –rugió Atlántida buscando problemas. Lo cual acabó con los tres detenidos y expulsados del país con lo que realmente llegaron a casa de España en una caja de cartón donde ponía "sardinas", encima reutilizando.

Abrieron la caja no sin dificultad para ver el panorama, tras la caja les miraba un español con cara inexpresiva pero de gran belleza, llevaba el pelo largo en una coleta y una camiseta negra ajustada que les sacó pronto de la caja abrazando a esta.

— Ahora la caja es mía, no se os ocurra tocarla –replicó el español fríamente.

— ¡Pero si está vacía! –exclamó Chipre tapándose la nariz al ver cómo se agachaba el español, Atlantis al ver semejante Murcia, no tuvo reparo alguno en acariciar Cartagena… lo cual no acabó bien para él, casi le corta la mano y le ensarta con su navaja, por lo cual, ante la resistencia que pusieron, los tres acabaron en la cárcel sin darles tiempo a penas a excusarse.

— ¡Atlantis idiota! ¡Ten un poco de decoro! –gruñó Atlántida golpeando a Atlantis durante la media hora que llevaban de encierro. Chipre inútilmente trataba de romper los barrotes con los objetos musicales que llevaba, pero sólo logró golpearse con estos en la cabeza.

— ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer para llegar a casa? Estamos encerrados –gritó Chipre desesperado – ¿pensando en nuestro lugar en el universo?

— Pst, por aquí –dijo una voz a sus espaldas abriendo una trampilla en la celda muy ocultada, era un chico rubio de bote con un rulo en el cabello… un rulo demasiado inconfundible.

— ¡Eres 2p!Romano! –exclamó sorprendido Atlantis al verlo aparecer.

— Me llamo Flavio Vargas, vamos, bajad por aquí antes de que vuelva España –les apresuró amablemente el joven italiano a lo que tuvieron que bajar por un túnel, Atlántida, en el proceso, mientras bajaba los escalones, se tropezó con su faldón cayendo encima de todos menos de Flavio, y menos mal porque si no les hubiera matado por ensuciarle el traje.

El guaperas italiano le tendió amablemente una mano a Atlántida la cual aceptó encantada mientras los otros dos tuvieron que levantarse solos, sobretodo le molestó a Atlantis, por su dolido ego y porque se le había deshecho su coleta que tuvo que rehacer por eso entre gruñidos. Tras un buen rato caminando por el túnel y contándose la vida, los cuatro se pusieron a brincar cogidos de las manos a lo mago de Oz entre risitas de despreocupación hasta que vieron una luz al final del túnel a lo que Flavio se volvió hacia ellos sonriendo tan feliz.

— Continuad hasta el final del camino y llegaréis hasta la Atlántida, buena suerte, yo tengo que volver con _il mio bello Spagna~_ –exclamó el italiano tranquilamente a lo que los otros sonrieron como idiotizados por sus aparentes buenas intenciones.

— Gracias Flavio, eres muy amable –dijeron ellos tan tranquilos.

— De nada, y ahora queridos idos antes de que mi pistola empiece a jugar con vosotros –sonrió él tan feliz por lo que los otros tres países salieron por patas.

— ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan gore en esta dimensión?! –preguntó Chipre horrorizado –además este España tiene más canis que la nuestra.

— Y por lo visto aquí no es ilegal su caza –se rió Atlantis. Poco después llegaron hasta el final del sendero donde les aguardaba en aquella luz nada más y nada menos que… ¡Oliver! Quien estaba sentando en una roca rosa que él mismo había pintado por lo mismo junto a 2p!España que tenía una cara de inmenso hastío mientras se escuchaba a Flavio caminar felizmente por el túnel entre risitas (cabroncete).

— ¡Nos la ha jugado pero bien! –exclamó Atlántida abrazándose a los tres asustados por las represalias.

— Bienvenidos a mi casa de verano _sweeties_, Gibraltar –anunció Oliver apretando con su mano el "Gibraltar" de 2p!España el cual refunfuñó con inmenso odio hacia el inglés.

— Oliver, Gibraltar es mío, deja de tocármelo –rugió el español molesto con una mirada de inmenso desprecio.

— Esto… Oliver, bonito… ¿por qué no te compras un bosque y te pierdes en él un ratejo? –cuestionó Atlantis junto a Oliver dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras que Chipre se tapaba la cabeza temiéndose lo peor y Atlántida miraba a su hermano diciendo "oy oy oy oy" meneando la cabeza de arriba abajo y hacia los lados al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Oh! Con gusto me iría al bosque, pero… te perderías conmigo entre la maleza, ¿verdad, _Darling_? –le preguntó al oído al atlante con descaro, por lo cual se puso más rojo que un tomate de temporada y empezó a humear, por lo visto una de sus calderas en su casa empezó a entrar en erupción en ese momento y no paró de expulsar monóxido de carbono con lo cual casi se ahoga, se escondió sonrojado detrás de Atlántida muy tímido, la cual se partía de risa al igual que Chipre al ver lo tímido que se ponía en esas ocasiones.

— T-Ten cuidado conmigo… n-no me golpees muy fuerte por favor, las marcas podrían resultar muy vergonzosas en las reuniones –exclamó el atlante aturullado.

— ¡Pero Atlantis! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –cuestionó Chipre dándose un manotazo en su moneda.

— Oliver, de verdad que tengo que volver a mi casa, prometo que vendré a visitarte, tengo el espejo que ha robado Chipre, cosa rara, normalmente soy yo la cleptomanilla del grupo –explicó Atlántida –tenemos que llegar hasta mi 2p, temo lo que estén haciendo las fangirls de mi casa en mi ausencia –replicó la rubia mientras Oliver ponía cara de pena.

— ¡Ay! No puedo enfadarme contigo _Sweety_, pero ven a visitarme en cuanto puedas, te prepararé unos cupcake de mi casa –sonrió ahora forzosamente abrazando a la atlante, abrazo que fue correspondido sonando un tremendo "¡oh!".

— Oooooh –dijeron todos los personajes, menos 2p!España, claro, que fue a buscar a Flavio para… violarlo o algo por el estilo.

He dicho "¡Oh!", exclamado.

— ¡Oh! –respondieron de nuevo.

Mucho mejor.

Oliver les llevó tras eso hasta el aeropuerto de Gibraltar sin soltarse para nada del brazo de su amiga hasta que les tocó embarcar rumbo al Reino de Nueva Atlántida.

— Ten cuidado _Darling_, y recuerda venir a visitarme de cuando en cuando, o si no te tendré que hacer yo una visita a ti –alegó el pelirrosa mostrando una amenazadora sonrisa forzada, sobre todo a los dos chicos.

— Tranquilo Oliver, y si no siempre puedo invitarte a mi casa… –empezó a decir Atlántida, a lo que fue callada por Atlantis que soltó un "¡no!" horrorizado ante el buen gesto de su hermana.

— T-Tranquilo, te la enviaremos aun que sea por e-mail –dijo entrando apresuradamente en la terminal, nombre que estando en el universo 2p, no alegaba nada bueno tras de Chipre. El avión despegó con ellos tres dentro esperando poder contactar de alguna manera con Antigua Atlántida de ese universo una vez llegaran a su destino.

**2PTALIA**

* * *

**N/A: **Cada día quiero más a Oliver, en serio, le adoro jajaja y por Dios... cómo se les va la olla a todos... y Flavio en serio, es genial jaja. Bueno, ya sabéis, hay un hermoso espacio en blanco abajo para los reviews que me hace hace saltar de alegría cada vez que esta loca autora lee uno así que os pido por favor... ¡por favor uno por caridad! (¿?) Y por esto Caridad me pegó un bofetón... Bueno, dejo de desvariar. Nos vemos~.


	3. Capítulo 3- Final del juego

**Disclamer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de este fic (Remus), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. No voy a hacer aclaraciones porque esto es una secuela extraña sin sentido en la que como no nos refiramos como pareja al UKida en caso de que queráis ponerlo como pareja por seguir con lo anterior, no se tiene pensado mucho romance menos cosas de 2p como... Atlantiscest y Atlántidacest, aun que es unilateral, además hay una especie de 2p!Spamano y algo de 2p!Spuk raro, de momento a no salen estos en el capítulo, también, como podéis apreciar... hay 2p!Atlántida unilateral hacia 2p!Alemania y un extraño 2p!UK2p!ida... sé que cierta alumna mía lo adorará n_-, ah, y que no podía faltar... un 2p!Romano2p!Atlantis... y creo que Romanity por ahí metido pero bueno... no digo más, leed y reíros un rato que es el último capítulo de la saga, lo siguiente será un ova de esta saga... bueno... tres pero en el mismo capítulo metidos.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Final del juego.**

El trayecto en el avión fue de lo más tranquilo, les dieron a probar aperitivos de aspecto delicioso pero que al ser de casa de Oliver dieron a Chipre por si acaso (luego descubrieron que tenían LSD y ácido sulfúrico, pero por supuesto, esto no afectó a la pequeña isla helena, salvo por algunos movimientos sísmicos. Cuando empezaron a ver aparecer la ya conocida Nueva Atlántida sonó la alarma del avión inesperadamente.

— Si lo raro es que no hubieran habido problemas antes en este psicótico universo –se quejó Atlantis con pasotismo mientras todos se ponían mal las máscaras, y es que, como eran idiotas, nunca escucharon bien las indicaciones.

— Ten cuidado _sweety_, te vas a atragantar con la goma de la máscara –recomendó Oliver junto a Atlántida, lo cual dejó muy extrañada a la atlante pues no recordaba que Oliver hubiera subido al avión.

— ¡Oliver! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! –preguntó la atlante confusa.

— ¡Oh! Es que estaba pilotando el avión _darling_, pero salí a ver si encontraba un _cupcake_ para dárselo después a tu 2p –dijo Oliver dando brinquitos encima de la butaca.

— Espera… si tú estás aquí, yo estoy aquí… y Estambul está más o menos por aquí… –exclamó Atlantis metiéndole un dedo en el ojo a 2p!Turquía, que se encontraba ahí promocionando su línea aérea (Turkish's airlines) – ¿quién está tripulando el avión?

— ¡Uh! –exclamó el inglés dándose cuenta de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban corriendo hacia los mandos y empezando a enderezar el avión, pero por culpa de 2p!Turquía que había empezado a soltar tacos a diestro y siniestro sus ojos azules adquirieron un brillo violeta al escucharlo, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno. Los gritos se apoderaron del aeroplano mientras estaba a punto de volverse más plano y menos aéreo contra el suelo de la Atlántida. Fue en ese momento cuando Chipre se despertó de la siesta y miró con curiosidad a través de la ventanilla mientras se veía como el siniestro 2p!Palacio de Cristal todo negro en sus negras intenciones, acercarse hasta ellos peligrosamente… bueno en realidad era al revés pues eran ellos los que volaban sin control hacia él.

— Bueno, levantarme cuando haya pasado todo –pidió el chipriota amodorrado volviéndose a acomodar dentro de su vestido.

**BOOOOOOOM**

Entre cristales rotos llegaron directamente a la habitación de 2p!Atlántida. Parecía que iban a caer en su cama pero en vez de eso acabaron empotrados contra su armario que no era otra cosa que un ataúd.

— ¡Ay! ¡Qué dolor de cabeza! ¿Estáis todos bien? –preguntó la atlante girándose a mirar a la Compañía del Espejo pasando lista… –veamos… Atlantis… presente, Chipre… presente, Turquía… presente, Oliver… ¿Oliver? –preguntó la atlante al notar la ausencia del inglés que estaba encima de la cama de 2p!Atlántida oliendo la almohada en plan acosador a lo que todos le miraron raro.

— ¡Oh! No había estado antes en la habitación de Atlántida, es tan linda como ella –los otros pudieron comprobar que no era así, pues todo era negro, con sangre y elementos de la inquisición, es más, hasta encima de la cama habían chorretones de sangre, pero lo que más llamó la atención al grupo fue la foto que había encima de la mesilla de noche, era una foto de 2p!Alemania por lo que pudieron comprobar porque se parecía mucho al Alemania de su mundo, esta fotografía estaba adornada con sangre formando un corazón alrededor de esta.

— ¡¿Qué hace ese estúpidamente sexy _Reich_ en la habitación de mi 2p?! –preguntó la atlante mirando la fotografía del sensual alemán. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la sombra que se cernía sobre ella, una mujer de su altura de cabello albino recogido en una coleta y ojos verdes con el uniforme militar de España se cernió sobre ella abrazándola por la cintura y acariciando sus Montañas Poseidón.

— ¡Yuri! –exclamó Atlantis babeando y sacando una cámara de fotos de a saber dónde (porque sólo lleva las cortinas y el tutú) y haciendo fotos a la extraña visión de su hermana siendo acosada por otra mujer.

— Vaya, no imaginaba que una mujer tan atractiva iba a esperarme en mi recámara, ¿quién eres preciosa? Vienes a ser mi Reina ¿no? –preguntó la mujer sonriendo psicópata riéndose como una loca – ¡decidido! ¡Nos vamos a casar! ¡Sé que me amas! ¡Ahora eres mía! –dijo la mujer abrazando más a Atlántida, lo cual provocó que a causa del miedo al compromiso que tenía la atlante esta acabase tirándose encima de 2p!Italia que, como era protector de 2p!Atlántida, estaba ahí también, lo que no sabemos es qué coño hacía en la habitación, pero Luciano, se cabreó y empezó tsunderemente a patearla mientras Oliver, por su parte acababa de descubrir la foto de 2p!Alemania con el que hace tiempo había salido, el problema había sido que había descubierto también el corazón de sangre, eso no le gustó al posesivo inglés que sólo quería que 2p!Atlántida fuera suya (es que tenía muy buena delantera y eso y unido a que estaban muy locos pues…) por lo que decidió tirar la fotografía con disimulo por la ventana, creo que dio a cierto cadáver que les había seguido desde la casa de 2p!Inglaterra.

— ¡Oh, lo siento _Hiroshi-kun_! –se disculpó el 2p. Mientras, Chipre, que siempre salía huyendo ante los conflictos mientras que Atlantis estaba haciendo apuestas con 2p!Turquía, fue derribado por una bola plateada que parecía un Ferrero roche gigante, ¡2p!Chipre!

— ¡Oh Dios mío, es verdad que soy un caramelo de café con leche! –dijo el chipriota al ver a su 2p, que llevaba el pelo rapado y con un mechón largo cayendo por su cabeza con sus ojos negros llameando mientras se lanzaba al conflicto de cabeza con su disfraz de caramelo y recibía una paliza. Ante tanto escándalo, entró en la habitación un tío pero que muy serio… muy muy serio, no sé si ha quedado claro. Era igual a la chica albina sólo que medía casi dos metros, llevaba una coleta larga desaliñada y ojos verdes cansados, seguramente de trabajar mucho. Al ver a tanta gente dio un gritito y se escondió tras la acosadora mientras Atlántida se pegaba un poco con 2p!Italia que por suerte no era más fuerte que ella (normal, es una tía muy bruta).

— Hermana… hay mucha gente… me da miedo… quieren violarme porque son todos demonios y yo quiero esperar hasta el matrimonio –exclamó el chico temblando de timidez totalmente paranoico. Esto dio malas ideas a Atlantis que se le acercó de manera insinuante desatándosele uno de los doseles.

— Hombre hola guapo, tú eres mi 2p, ¿no? ¿Te gustaría comprobar cuanto nos parecemos ahí abajo? –preguntó el atlante metiendo la mano a donde señalaba, ante tanta cercanía el 2p se volvió loco y sus ojos verdes tomaron un brillo acerado lanzándose a por el 1p y arrastrándolo de su coleta rubia hacia su habitación.

— ¡N-No, espera! ¡A-ah! ¡Duele! ¡N-no por favor, no hagas daño a mi pobre cuerpo! –Chipre intentó salvarle sujetándole del pie, pero al no tener fuerza suficiente se lo llevaron también arrastrando y se quedó a mitad de camino.

— Tsk, Eterno, es demasiado impulsivo cuando alguien lo acosa, bueno, tal no vuelva a andar en una semana, eres mi 1p, ¿no? –dijo tras fijarse en sus parecidos la mujer –yo soy María von Light, tu 2p –se presentó la atlante sonriendo psicopatilla intentando besar a su 1p que se resistía como un gato panza arriba mientras 2p!Italia, cansado de que le molestaran, intentaba sujetar a la 1p a ver si así se estaba quieta y violándola le dejaban en paz (vaya bandas). A todo esto, 2p!Chipre había caído boca arriba tras la pelea y no podía levantarse con su disfraz haciendo denotar al menos su presencia con una serie de maldiciones que desaprobó Oliver con sangrientas consecuencias, menos mal que el disfraz era bastante resistente –Alejo, como no te controles TE MATO –se rió la 2p!atlante feliz de la vida. Chipre ayudó a levantarse a su 2p.

— ¡Hola, yo soy Alexis, tu 1p! –exclamó Chipre – ¿por qué llevas así de horrible el pelo? Déjatelo más igualado –sugirió Alexis haciendo amigos.

— ¡Osas cuestionar mi manera de ser! –Alejo intentó embestirle con tan mala suerte que se desvió y se estrelló de cabeza con un gong estratégicamente situado, Chipre, ante tan poco protocolo, se desmayó por su apretado corsé.

— _Hi, Sweety,_ veo que todavía no estás muerta –saludó Oliver a 2p!Atlántida.

— Vaya, si tengo basura en casa, tendré que pasarte la mopa Oliver a ver si te limpias, pero como no tengo mopa creo que usaré el tridente.

— ¿Eh~? ¿Qué cruel~? Y yo que he estrellado un avión en tu casa por ti… además venía a verte, hace mucho que no te venía a vestir como una muñequita de rosa como cuando eras mi colonia _honey_, ¿recuerdas? Te daba de comer muchos _cupcakes_ –dijo Oliver dando saltitos tan feliz de la vida.

— Tsk, temo que no me has entendido ODIO el ROSA, maldita basura inglesa –empezó a gritar la atlante partiéndose de risa. A todo esto, su 1p se puso a hablar dramáticamente con 2p!Turquía para pedirle que la ayudara a volver a su dimensión ya que su 2p! era una acosadora violadora, pero no fue hasta un rato después cuando se dio cuenta de que 2p!Turquía ya se había ido y le estaba hablando a una percha con turbante. 2p!Italia, a todo esto, se fue de ahí tras realizar su cameo para… no sé, violar a 2p!Alemania o algo. Atlantis logró a escapar a duras penas sin cortinas ni tutú de la habitación del 2p tras haberlo dejado inconsciente (le costó mucho), aun que más bien parecía un gusano porque no dejaba de arrastrarse.

— Uy~, _carino_, has dejado inconsciente a Eterno, tendré que comprobar tu potencial más tarde, pero de momento, voy a comprobar cómo sigue Eterno –se rió… ¡Flabio! Apareciendo en escena acosadoramente sin saber cómo había llegado tan rápido (en realidad fue por "polvos flú" que le dio Andrés en la camita).

— Hay que ver Atlantis, siempre buscando una excusa para desnudarte –exclamó molesta la atlante sin haberse enterado de nada, si no ya estaría gritando "yaoi" a los cuatro vientos, cuando se giró a mirar a su 2p que estaba extrañamente callada para pedirla que les devolviera a su universo, se la encontró morreándose con Oliver y metiéndole mano tsunderemente en presencia de los otros – ¡uh!

— O-Oli… Oliver… –exclamaba la atlante suspirando nerviosa y temblando en brazos del 2p… entonces se dio cuenta de que Atlántida la estaba mirando por lo cual María empujó a Oliver a un lado refunfuñando porque la había estado liando, y liándose –bueno… ¿a qué veníais? –preguntó volviendo a manosear a la atlante sin ningún decoro, lo cual no la sentaba bien.

— ¡Quita! Veníamos a ver si sabías tú o 2p!Antigua Atlántida una forma de devolvernos a nuestro mundo –pidió Atlántida. Chipre a su lado levantó el espejo para mostrarle a la atlante su medio de transporte, ya debía haberse despertado de su desmayo de corsé, mientras, en la habitación de al lado, lo cual a nadie parecía importarle, se escuchaba maldecir a Eterno y llamar "demonio" a Flabio de forma extraña...

— ¡Oh! Ya veo… Podría llamar a Nasicaa pero a cambio habría que hacer un ritual "en serio" –exclamó María.

— ¡¿En serio?! –dijeron los tres frikazos al más puro estilo Bobobo (Chipre cubría a Atlantis un poco con la colcha de 2p!Atlántida como si fuera el nacimiento de Venus).

— En serio, y por eso vamos a hacer… una cena victoriana –esto provocó que María mirase mal a Oliver por no haberles transportado todavía, la atlante era bastante arrogante en estos aspectos. El inglés se hizo el sueco y desinteresado les transportó a todos con un chasquido de dedos al comedor del palacio de cristal con una risita psicopatilla. El comedor era digno de una peli de miedo, hasta habían calaveras en la mesa. Era muy tétrico. Todos se sentaron con monóculos que les dio Oliver que conjuntaban con sus bigotes y sus vestidos. Todos (menos Oliver que le pareció una falta de educación un poco gratuita) apoyaron los codos sobre toda la cubertería devorando con las manos todo a su paso, Chipre además también devoró algún plato, tenía mucha hambre tras la jornada, y eso que no ha pardo de comer.

— Atlántida, ¿me pasas la ensalada? –preguntó Chipre extendiendo las manos para recibirla, ¡¿en serio?!

— ¡Aquí tienes! –dijo la atlante con la boca llena tirándole en cuenco desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Oliver y María observaron su trayectoria que culminó en la cabeza de Eternity a quien no pareció importarle mientras devoraban como si no hubieran comido en días. De pronto, las velas se apagaron y varios cristales tintados explotaron. El pelo de María se tornó negro como la noche y sus ojos verdes tomaron un tono violeta. Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna y su cuerpo estaba muy rígido.

— ¡Ya viene, ya viene! –gritó Chipre emocionado agitando sus instrumentos musicales. Por lo que 2p!Antigua Atlántida, también conocida como Nasicaa, al verle con sus pintas y haciendo ruido se abalanzó sobre él para empotrarle con la mesa.

— No hagas tonterías… –a Atlántida se la cayó el bigote del susto mientras Oliver sólo se reía psicopatilla por tanta mala educación junta.

— ¡Uy, le juro que esta es la primera vez que me ocurre! –exclamó la atlante pinchando el bigote que había caído sobre su plato con el tenedor y ofreciéndoselo a Antigua Atlántida educadamente, ella también acabó contra la mesa y con el espejo en la cabeza.

— Uy… no hagáis tonterías, así no nos hará nada –dijo Atlantis manteniéndose muy quieto y colocándose el monóculo sobre la lechuga que escurría por su cara.

— ¡Tu mera existencia es una tontería! –gritó Nasicaa estampándole a él con el mango del tridente.

— ¡Pues vamos bien! –gritó Eternity saliendo disparado contra la pared.

— Oh, _Sweety_, no te estás comportando debidamente –se impacientó Oliver –ellos sólo quieren volver a su casa _Darling_, aun que creo que después voy a tener que "castigarlos" por su mal comportamiento –se rió el inglés. Chipre se volvió susurrante hacia su protectora llamándola la atención, quien se quitó el espejo de la cabeza.

— Es que no deberíamos haber sido tan… tan…

— ¡Cazurros! –gritó la atlante completando la frase del chipriota ganándose otro golpetazo de 2p!Antigua Atlántida.

— Fuera de mi dimensión –exclamó la 2p haciendo el hechizo que les devolvió a través del espejo a su propia dimensión. Todos miraron despistados a todos lados ante la claridad del Palacio de Cristal.

— Uh, menos mal que nos ha transportado a nuestra dimensión a tiempo, tenía que ir a tomar el té con Arthur esta noche –suspiró Atlántida adaptándose muy bien al cambio. Chipre refunfuñó.

— ¡Nos ha echado por no aguantarnos! ¡Eso da que pensar! –creo que no debería seguir pensando, eso deprimió bastante el ánimo general.

— ¡Cierto _Sweety_! –exclamó ¡Oliver! Junto a ellos. Los tres dieron un respingo, y más al ver su cuchillo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Tú otra vez! ¡No! –gritó Atlantis traumatizado, aun que sólo fue a cortar un pedacito de _cupcake_, ya estaba más tranquilo por el teletransporte o algo.

— ¡Atlántida! ¡Arthur y yo hemos venido de la Cumbre que os habéis saltado a verte! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó España entrando en la Encrucijada del Palacio de Cristal junto al inglés que al reconocer a su 2p frunció el ceño, que mira que era grande mientras su 2p se lanzaba a abrazar como si fuese un koala al español que al verlo se puso muy feliz y empezó a acariciar su cabecita con un aura rosa, muy rosa, de cariño fraternal 1-2p. Atlantis y Chipre se tiraron asustados a los brazos del 1p! inglés a lo que este los empezó a echar como si espantara moscas buscando abrazarse con Atlántida quien jugaba con su nuevo vestido.

— ¡Hemos pasado mucho miedo Arthur! En esa dimensión casi nos matan, menos mal que aquí estamos a salvo –Inglaterra les iba a contestar, pero en ese momento vio que Leviatán asomó fuera del agua y clavó sus ojos en él con una expresión bien conocida mientras crecía a una velocidad alarmante dentro del invernadero y se arrojaba a comérselo. Todos gritaron llenos de alivio.

— Ay, no hay nada mejor que el hogar –dijo Eternity viendo pasar a Romano y soltando corazoncitos… eso terminó en cuanto Leviatán empezó a golpear a todos en su carrera hacia Arthur que gritaba asustado cuando de un momento a otro la cúpula del invernadero se vino abajo aplastando a las naciones y al leviatán a su paso.

— Y esta es la historia de cómo yo salvé la Navidad –dijo Antigua Atlántida a los espectadores dando la conclusión a esta historia.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: **En serio que adoro a Antigua Atlántida jaja. Bueno, lo próximo será el ova que estará aquí, en este fic. No os lo perdáis. Un review por caridad nunca hace daño y encima sale gratis queridos, por favor, alimentad a esta pobre autora loca y senil (¿?).


	4. OVAS

**Disclamer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de este fic (Remus), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Este fanfic son unos ovas que he hecho yo sobre la secuela Hetalia. Atlántida y Chipre. 2p!Hetalia. No voy a hacer aclaraciones porque esto es una secuela extraña sin sentido en la que como no nos refiramos como pareja al UKida en caso de que queráis ponerlo como pareja por seguir con lo anterior, no se tiene pensado mucho romance menos cosas de 2p como... Atlantiscest y Atlántidacest, aun que es unilateral, además hay una especie de 2p!Atlantisx2p!Andorra y algo de 2p!Romanity, además claro, del 2p!Alemaniax2p!Atlántida, se menciona también 2p!Estados Unidosx2p!Italia del Sur, 2p!Estados Unidosx2p!Atlántida y 2p!Austriax2p!Prusia, también, como podéis apreciar y un extraño 2p!UK2p!ida... sé que cierta alumna mía lo adorará n_-,y aquí chicos acaba esta saga, con los tres ovas, divertiros~.

* * *

**Ovas 2p!Hetalia**

**Ova 1. Descubriendo a 2p!Atlántida**

_Bueno, a petición general (de nadie), este OVA no lo narraré yo, el narrador, y ya que será una entrevista a María, le voy a ceder el testigo a Eternia para que ella sea vuestra narradora hoy._

Gracias narrador, bueno, de ahora en adelante lo narraré yo, la asombrosa Eternia von Light _fusesese_, nos encontramos sentadas en la no tan asombrosa casa de María… me da bastante repelús la verdad, está llena de sangre por todos lados, ¡hasta por las sillas del salón! He tenido que poner un trapo… bueno, varios, para alejar esa sangre de mí, ¡joder! ¡¿Es que no sabe limpiar?! Ejem, perdón, perdí la compostura… es más, ahora estoy limpiando la casa ante la atenta mirada de mi 2p… de hecho creo que me está mirando de forma muy rara… mejor dejo de hacerlo. Tengo la sensación de que si sigo así María me violará o algo por el estilo… mi 2p! me da miedo, sobre todo cuando se ríe como una psicópata, pero bueno, he aceptado este trabajo y lo voy a cumplir. No rebelaré mis motivos por los cuales acepto el trabajo, sólo diré que me convenía monetariamente. Bueno, pues eso, estamos sentadas ahora mismo frente a la mesa del salón de mi 2p! porque el sofá me da más asco aún que la silla, dejo a la imaginación cómo estará su sofá.

— Bueno, vamos a comenzar con la entrevista –anuncié aclarándome la voz y apartándome el pelo con un ensayado movimiento de muñeca –tengo aquí las preguntas que me ha dejado el narrador de la historia… la primera, ¿te has enamorado en alguna ocasión?... Espera… ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta?! –grité con los ojos como platos al leer la pregunta… será… maldito narrador. María se echó a reír apoyando sus codos en la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos para apoyar su barbilla sobre sus pálidos dedos y mirarme entre divertida y coqueta.

— Bueno, aparte de ti~ sí, me gusta mucho Lutz~ el Alemania de mi mundo~ aparte estuve enamorada de un humano hace mucho tiempo, fue mi primer amor –me respondió María guiñándome un ojo, la verdad es que ya podría ponerse en una pose más digna, se la está viendo todo el escote, ¡y tiene más pecho que yo! Será… y eso que yo tengo unas montañas considerables… ejem, no sé qué estoy diciendo, lo siento, es que esta mujer me resulta muy indecorosa. Espera… ¿un humano? Oh… entonces como yo…

— Oh… ya veo… ¿qué le sucedió? –la pregunté sonriendo al sentirme comprendida, tal vez no era… tan mala, ¿verdad? Entonces María sonrió de oreja a oreja con esa sonrisa de loca que suele poner mirándome como si fuese algo "obvio" o algo así y estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño al que tiene que explicarle todo paso a paso.

— ¿No es obvio? Lo MATÉ, no podía estar enamorada de un humano, son demasiado enclenques y débiles~ –dijo ella quitándole importancia. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante tal… tal… ¡será insensible! ¡¿Cómo…?! No… mejor no saberlo…

— Y-ya… bueno… esto… –tartamudeé, sí, menudo don de la elocuencia que tengo vamos –ejem… siguiente pregunta… ¿qué piensas de Oliver? –inquirí… pues después de verles casi montándoselo delante de mí diría que lo ama o le quiere para echarse un polvo un día y al día siguiente pasar de él… aun que no sé, a Oliver parece gustarle mucho…

— Se-cre-to~ –exclamó con una risita de las suyas. Esto era muy incómodo, de verdad, y más porque me respondía cuando quería. Calma Eternia, calma…

— Ejem… bueno… ¿qué me puedes contar sobre tu casa? Sólo sé que vives como yo, en el Palacio de Cristal –apelé intentando meterme en el papel que me correspondía como entrevistadora.

— Juju, pues resulta que vivo aquí… pero el palacio no es mío~ perdí una guerra civil en la que ganó mi hermano Eterno y ahora soy su colonia –me explicó María. Ya veo… cuando yo gané la Guerra Civil Atlante dejé a Eternity independizarse sólo porque aseguró que me apoyaría externamente, cosa que por cierto hace a ratos, aparte de que es como si fuera mi colonia porque no hace ni el huevo y tengo que trabajar yo por él así que hago el trabajo de los mediterráneos y de Eternity juntos porque me tienen de esclava sin decírmelo, para matarles poco, pero la familia no la elegimos, bueno, que me pierdo.

— Ejem… ya… bueno… ¿y qué me dices de las armas que empleas para defender tu casa por si te intenta invadir alguien? –seguí con mi cuestionario intentando acabar cuanto antes para salir huyendo a toda prisa.

— Oh~ yo prefiero no pelear, es mejor que peleen por mí~ así que supongo que prefiero tener MARIONETAS que mandar a combatir, como Eterno~ es un gran militar y es seminarista aun que dudo que le cojan fusesesese, ¿sabes~? Mi asombroso tío Flavio tiene ciertos intereses en él~ aun que mi hermanito lo niegue y huya, cada vez que pierde el control acaba en los brazos de tito Flavio~ y tito Flavio sabe bien cómo hacer que Eterno pierda el control –se carcajeó María con complicidad.

— Y-ya… claro… –espeté mirándola raro.

— Aun que si tengo que luchar prefiero hacerlo con mi magia~ también tengo mi tridente pero lo uso más como una extensión de mi magia y…

— Bueno, que… esto… dime algo de tus gustos –pedí viendo que si la dejaba a su aire no acabaría ni mañana, y sinceramente mi 2p cada vez me parecía más siniestra.

— Oh~ pues… de hecho me gusta el cine~ las películas románticas me apasionan, tengo PAVOR a las películas de miedo, odio los dulces, amo lo salado y~… umm… ¡ah! Amo ir de compras –sonrió María… realmente… María y yo… no teníamos nada en común…

— Ah… ya veo –indiqué con una gota en la cabeza.

— Aun que lo que más me gusta de todo eres tú mi preciosa Eternia~ –exclamó María echándose sobre mí con una agilidad propia de un gato haciendo que ambas acabásemos en el suelo.

**FIN**

**Ova 2. Una junta en el mundo 2p!**

Marcaban las cinco de la tarde en el desvencijado reloj de cuerda de la Sala de Juntas del mundo 2p! cuando las naciones entraron en la ruinosa habitación que usaban para tratar temas internacionales. Empezaron por ello a sentarse en los distintos asientos que tenían designados desde hace tiempo. Todas las sillas estaban medio cojas y la sala, aparte de faltarle algún que otro muro y varias partes del techo, estaba llena de polvo. María se sentó junto a Alejo y Eterno cruzando sus piernas con chulería y apartándose el pelo con la mano dándose aires de grandeza mientras apoyaba sus largas botas negras de tacón encima de la mesa sin importarla para nada que se la pudiera estar viendo la ropa interior en esa postura ya que su falda apenas tapaba lo necesario. Su hermano la miraba con reprobación ante su falta de decoro mientras examinaba de nuevo su vieja Biblia, pero al notar cómo Flavio tenía la vista totalmente puesta en él con una mirada muy poco sana y seguramente con la cabeza llena de pensamientos que el atlante prefería ignorar, este decidió guardar su libro y taparse un poco más con su traje militar sin cambiar su expresión por la que se había ganado el apodo de "poste" de parte del sur-italiano. Alejo refunfuñaba ante la escenita y miraba a los pechos de María, ya que esta, sin pudor alguno, llevaba un top demasiado corto color gris que resaltaba su figura voluptuosa y una camisa negra abierta sin miedo a enseñar su cuerpo. Bien era sabido que la atlante no tenía reparos en meterse en la cama del primero que se le antojara, lo cual no agradaba mucho a cierto inglés de pelo rosa que negaba con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente ante la actitud de la albina, de hecho, no le agradaba nada que la atlante no le estuviese haciendo caso de manera algo obsesiva y acosadora.

Andrés, por otro lado miraba al chipriota como si estuviera fulminándole con la mirada, y eso cambiar un ápice su expresión, era obvio que el español consideraba a esos dos atlantes como suyos y no le agradaba nada la idea de que nadie les rondara exceptuando a Flavio, ya que este también era de su propiedad según él, claro, que eso no era cierto, más bien Andrés era de la propiedad de Flavio al controlar este su casa, pero no había nadie que pudiese hacer entrar en razón al maniático español. Al otro lado de la sala y con mucho disimulo Allan le dedicaba a la albina algún gesto subido de tono que otro al que ella le correspondía con una risita ahogada y un coqueto guiño de ojos. Matt rodaba los ojos molesto ante las acciones de… todo el mundo mientras que Oliver se ponía tras la atlante con expresión sombría y una sonrisa amplia y desquiciada al mismo tiempo que Andrés se ponía tras el estadounidense peligrosamente intentando estrangularlo, esa escena se repetía constantemente, sobre todo cuando Allan hacía esa clase de gestos a Flavio, aun que eso acababa peor para "el villano" por parte del español, quien, de hecho, se puso a intentar aplastar la cabeza de Allan mientras Oliver se abrazaba a María, la cual forcejeaba por soltarse molesta ante la actitud del inglés creando un ambiente bastante caótico, ambiente que Viktor observaba desinteresado junto a Christopher el cual miraba por la ventana molesto ante tanto ruido (aun que realmente a Christopher le molestaba todo). En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la habitación y entraron el resto de los que conformaban el Eje, no sin antes golpear a Viktor en la cara con la puerta por haberse sentado donde no debía. Esto causó algunas carcajadas por parte de Roth, el cual perseguía como un perrito faldero a Albert, el cual sentía cada vez más ganas de quemar al austriaco hasta sus cimientos mientras se sentaba al lado de su hijo Eterno que, como saludo, sólo giró la cabeza en su dirección y le dedicó una mirada que apenas duró dos segundos, dos segundos que aprovechó Flavio para lanzarse sobre Eterno gritándole algo sobre que no podía permitirse tan mal gusto para la ropa y que era una "cosa sin glamour" horrenda… de hecho, Eterno perdió el control por esto y estuvo a punto de poner a Flavio contra la mesa de no haber sido porque Luciano, molesto de ver el poco orden que había en la habitación de ese momento (y más teniendo en cuenta que Lutz se había sentado en un lado con los pies en la mesa a comer patatas sin ganas de hacer nada divertido ante la situación y Kuro estaba al lado de este disfrutando del espectáculo por si podía ver sangre u algo subido de tono) lanzó uno de sus cuchillos al centro justo de la mesa más alejada, ante lo que todos se quedaron estáticos en el sitio mirando al italiano.

— Tengo un cuchillo preparado para cada uno, así que será mejor que os sentéis… ¡ahora! –gritó el italiano maldiciendo en su idioma y sentándose en un rincón junto a los otros miembros del eje mientras todos le obedecían temiendo ser el blanco de los cuchillos del país mediterráneo.

— Bueno~ ahora… ¿alguien va a decirnos para qué se ha convocado esta junta~? –reclamó María mirándose las uñas mientras Flavio se las limaba.

— María, no seas maleducada –la avisó Albert tomándose una taza de café molesto ante la actitud altanera de su hija.

— La reunión de hoy es para avisaros de que os vamos a subir los impuestos a todos, son el dinero que nos dais por dejaros seguir siendo países, apenas tenemos suficiente para nosotros –inquirió Lutz, aun que todos sabían para qué quería el dinero el alemán, obviamente iba a ser para gastárselo en el primer prostíbulo que le entrase por los ojos.

— … No pienso pagar más… –anunció Eterno mientras Flavio ponía mala cara a su lado.

— Cosa sin glamour~ tienes que hacerlo~ yo necesito los nuevos pintauñas de la nueva temporada –replicó el sur italiano ganándose una mala mirada de parte del atlante, cosa que no le importó demasiado a Flavio, que sólo le guiñó un ojo divertido.

— Por mi parte me da igual, de esas cosas se encarga mi hermanito~ eso si no está muy ocupado bajo las sábanas de tito Flavio –se rió María riéndose junto al italiano. El alemán, divertido miraba todo interesado por ver si iba a presenciar algo no apto para menores junto a Kuro por lo que Luciano les miró raro bastante exasperado por la situación.

— Bueno, ya vale, vais a hacer lo que a mí me salga de los cojones, así que jodeos y obedeced, ¡hala, a vuestra puta casa_bastardi_! Nos veremos a la hora de pagarnos lo que tenéis que pagarnos –les echó Luciano. Tras eso, todos se levantaron de su asiento y en cuanto salieron por la puerta… Oliver empezó a pegarse con Andrés mientras Albert trataba de salvar su _muffin_ para que no se cayese al suelo y María animaba la pelea haciendo apuestas junto a Kuro mientras Eterno seguía intentando deshacerse de Flavio. Allan salió discutiendo con Viktor y Christopher simplemente se marchó a matar a alguien y violarlo, por ese orden precisamente. China, el cual había estado durante toda la reunión sin decir nada (aun que esta tampoco había sido muy larga) sólo se había dedicado a introducir ciertas sustancias en las bebidas de los otros que, afortunadamente ninguno bebió sabiendo lo que podía ocurrir si se despistaban y el chino aprovechaba la ocasión para hacer de las suyas. Silvia, 2p!Andorra, apareció sonriendo detrás de una columna y empezó a tirar del brazo de Eterno al mismo tiempo que Flavio tiraba desde el otro lado y el atlante les miraba molesto ante la actitud de ambos. Lutz sólo disfrutaba del espectáculo junto a Matt que, molesto, sólo limpiaba su palo de hockey. Esto fue el colmo para el mayor de los italianos que optó por tomar una bomba de debajo del escritorio de Irán y ponerla en marcha.

— ¡Tenéis dos opciones, o salís en orden sin tocar los cojones o explotamos todos por los aires! –gritó Luciano… por desgracia… nadie tenía un mínimo de orden así que… desde un radio de cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda… pudo presenciarse la gloriosa explosión del Edificio Cumbre de los 2p!

**FIN**

**Ova 3. Eterno y sus problemas con el amor**

Esto… emm… hola… soy… Eterno von Light… 2p!Atlantis… y am… pues la narradora de estos ovas me ha pedido que redacte un poco sobre mí y me hagan también unas preguntas dos personas que detesto… por desgracia no puedo negarme porque se ha hecho con mis aparatos de tortura medieval, es muy molesto. Bueno, antes de ir a ver a esos dos demonios explicaré un poco sobre mi… veamos… abriré unas pocas cartas para ir resolviendo preguntas que puedan hacerme…

"¿Por qué vives en el Palacio de Cristal con María? ¿Estáis liados?"

_Es mi jodida y puta hermana y no la aguanto… si bien es cierto que en alguna ocasión ella me ha violado por su represión por la cosa rosa esa que en el fondo le gusta no significa que la corresponda, yo soy seminarista joder, pierdo los estribos cuando se me acercan pero yo no haría nada de eso voluntariamente, vaya pregunta más jodidamente estúpida tsk… sigamos con la siguiente._

"¿Qué piensas de tu 1p?"

_… Que es idiota pero que cuando le violo o le hago daño es divertido verle gritar de dolor._

"¿Cómo es tu relación con los otros países?"

_De hecho no tengo mucha… el Italia del Sur de mi mundo siempre viene a molestarme y acosarme, es un incordio, sólo me viola y me deja tirado, no tengo buena relación con mi hermana tampoco porque es mi sirvienta desde que gané la guerra civil y la integré en mi imperio, a mi padre España le importo poco, de hecho solo le importo por su obsesión extraña con que no le toquen sus cosas y me considera suyo tsk, es realmente molesto… con mi padre Prusia tampoco me relaciono mucho porque mi padre España nos tuvo a mi hermana y a mí encerrados en su casa mucho tiempo hasta que nos pudimos liberar. También viene a molestarme con frecuencia la puta rubia esa de Andorra, pero yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz, no me fío de nadie y mucho menos de Holanda aun que admito que a Holanda le busqué alguna vez porque… bueno… supongo que antes me atraía pero ante todo debo anteponer mi vocación como seminarista. También tengo buena relación con Italia del Norte. Tío Luciano nos cuidaba a su manera y como mi hermana y yo somos alérgicos al agua nos enseñó cómo preparar nuestros baños con sangre, le debemos mucho._

"¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?"

_…_

Bueno… ya es hora de que me encuentre con esos dos incordios. Me dirijo al salón donde me esperan sentados cada uno en un sofá mirándose retadoramente, esos dos son un incordio incluso para ellos mismos. Al entrar ambos se giran a mirarme sentados frente a una mesa uno delante del otro, Silvia Olalla, 2p!Andorra me mira molesta ajustándose su prominente escote de puta que tiene, se la ve hasta el higadillo y estoy seguro de que es lo que se propone, que se la vea todo, es una mujer de muy poca estima al exhibirse tanto. De hecho se exhibe tanto que tanto Flavio como yo nos la hemos quedado mirando fijamente y ella, como la zorra que es, se ha girado hacia mí para mandarme un beso por lo que he retirado la mirada sonrojado y tímido, nunca me ha gustado que se junten demasiado a mí y mucho menos que se me acerquen de esa forma, yo sólo quiero esperar hasta el matrimonio joder y mira que ya me han hecho pecar varias veces. Flavio se gira a mirarme muy molesto, el divo ese es casi peor que Silvia. Me escrudiña desde detrás de sus gafas de sol que ocultan sus ojos rojos y creo detectar cierto brillo pecador que me hacen querer taparme con una manta para impedir que siga mirando así mi cuerpo, puto demonio pervertido…

Me siento en el sillón que está entre los dos primeros mientras ellos dos me siguen con la mirada. Parecen molestos, supongo que es porque esperaban algo distinto, no entiendo el qué. Silvia se cruza de piernas acomodándose en el sofá moviendo su cuerpo de prostituta que se vende por cualquier esquina hacia mí para poder mirarme directamente, cosa que molesta a Flavio por lo visto porque suelta una especie de bufido de divo de los suyos y se aclara la garganta para captar aparentemente mi atención.

— Bueno poste, si no te molesta, tengo cosas glamurosas que hacer como para perderlas viendo como miras a esa furcia que no puede compararse a mi glamour –exclamó Flavio cruzándose de piernas y dándose aires. Yo sólo ruedo los ojos molesto, ¿por qué demonios van a tener que hacerme preguntas estos dos? Suficientes preguntas he despachado ya, detesto esto, es un asco.

— Me parece bien, no quiero perder el tiempo con una rubia teñida y pija como tú –se burló Silvia sonriendo con sorna. Flavio enrojeció de rabia ante la acusación buscando su pistola en su cinto para apuntarla con ella, esto era demasiado.

— Tsk, podemos empezar ya, pero guarda esa puta pipa princesita rubia, suficiente con que me tengáis que hacer preguntas la puta y tú como para que ahora encima jodáis la sala. Que estamos en casa de _vati_ Albert joder, como rompáis algo os lo hará pagar –avisé cruzándome de brazos y Flavio me miraba ofendido.

— Pero eso no me importa, os extorsiono, me dais más dinero y se lo pago –respondió, menudo egoísta.

— No pienso pagarlo de mi bolsillo, y si jodes algo se cancela la entrevista y a tomar por culo así que comportaos los dos de una puta vez y acabemos con esto, que suficiente tengo con aguantar a María como para acabar en medio de un fuego cruzado –exclamé cruzándome de brazos molesto, es que siempre me hacían lo mismo. Ambos países se miraron durante unas décimas de segundo orgullosamente antes de apartar la mirada y tomar sus papeles con las preguntas dedicándose miradas de desconfianza.

— Bien… primera pregunta –se aclaró Silvia la garganta sonriendo divertida al leerla – ¿cómo fue tu primera vez? ¿Tuvo sadomasoquismo implícito? –se rió Silvia muy interesada guiñándome un ojo mientras yo la miraba con asco y Flavio con interés repentino. Yo de hecho giré mi cabeza un poco hacia él sonrojándome, ¡no iba a responder una pregunta así! ¡Y menos delante de él! Flavio levantó una ceja ante mi mirada relamiéndose los labios lascivamente. Puto pervertido… Ante mi silencio y el intercambio de miradas del italiano y yo Andorra frunció el ceño y me pisó fuertemente el pié, lo que me hizo soltar un gemido alto por cierto – ¡responde joder!

— Tsk, mi primera vez fue cuando María y yo fuimos colonia inglesa joder, la princesita rubia aquí presente fue a ver a mi hermana porque son amigos y de paso así jodía a la cosa rosa esa y el muy cabrón al verme por primera vez me estampó contra la pared y me provocó para que perdiese el puto control. ¡Joder! ¡Me dio tan duro que no pude andar durante semanas! ¡Y además casi se me oxidan mis aparatos de tortura de la tralla que les dimos! ¡¿Suficiente?! –grité incontenible y totalmente sonrojado mientras Flavio sonreía al saberse el primero en volverme país y Silvia fruncía los labios molesta. Estaba claro que la puta rubia, por la forma en la que me miraba, parecía que iba a aprovecharse de mí y marcarme como un animal si Flavio hacía un solo comentario al respecto, cosa que seguro que haría por lo que, para evitar que siguieran haciéndome pecar esos dos demonios descarados, procedí a meterle sin delicadeza alguna a Flavio un dulce en la boca de los que guardaba para no tener que comerme cuando la cosa rosa esa hacía una visita a mi hermana con la esperanza de que se callara, aun que también era posible que se envenenara por su contenido pero esto me preocupaba menos. Ese idiota era de los de "mala hierba nunca muere".

— Bien… siguiente pregunta –refunfuñó la furcia de Silvia – ¿cuál es tu tipo de país? –ronroneó ella mirándome coqueta, seguramente esperando… algo, no sé el qué, no soy bueno en esta clase de situaciones.

— Em… pues… soy un país religioso y militar supongo –contesté mirándola raro, vaya preguntita más rara, si me pasaba medio día en el cuartel y otro medio dando misa. Silvia chasqueó la lengua hastiada e inconforme con mi respuesta, ¿qué coño quería que dijese?

— Puto poste, a ver, la _signorina_ te pregunta el qué buscas en una pareja, aun que viéndote tiene que ser algo muy poco glamuroso –se creció el italiano quitándose de la boca el dulce escupiéndolo para no envenenarse mientras yo me ponía del color de los tomates de temporada incómodo y sintiéndome bastante estúpido.

— E-ejem… bueno… supongo que… –murmuré más incómodo aún, ¡como si eso me importase mucho joder, que yo tiraba para sacerdote! – ¡na-nadie! ¡No tengo ningún tipo específico porque soy seminarista joder! –respondí mirando hacia otro lado más recto de lo normal. Lo que no esperaba era que Silvia se me echase encima tirándome de la coleta.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¿Los sacerdotes no sois vírgenes? ¡Pues sé de buena tinta que tú de virgen no tienes nada así que ahora mismo nos lo dices que nos tienes hasta los cojones! ¡¿La _barbie_ o yo?! –me gritó iracunda – ¡es eso o te violo ahora mismo para demostrar como tu puto cuerpo reacciona antes que tus hábitos!

— ¡Vale joder! M-Me gustan rubios, ¿vale? Tsk –respondí sonrojado mientras la puta rubia hacía una mueca de disgusto.

— No te he preguntado el tipo que te gusta, si no quién te gusta –cuestionó de nuevo. Me pregunté por qué Flavio no decía ni hacía nada pero me di cuenta al girar mi cabeza hacia él que me miraba seriamente interesado por el tema. Era molesto…

— ¡Holanda! ¡¿Vale?! ¡Pero el muy cabrón me rompió el puto corazón y me utilizó a pesar de que estaba enamorado de él! –esto dejó bastante en shock a ambos países que fruncieron el ceño casi a la vez. Flavio, muy molesto, se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a mi lado y se puso a morder mi cuello con ansia y molestia haciéndome sangrar lo cual, por cierto, me hizo soltar un gemido, puñetero gusto por el S&M…

— Si ese es el puto caso entonces sólo tenemos que violarte hasta que nos pidas clemencia y decidas pero entre nosotros, y a tomar por culo el artista de pacotilla –exclamó Silvia invadiendo mi espacio bucal con un beso de tornillo que intenté separar, pero, por desgracia, en ese momento, ya había perdido el control y lo último que recuerdo es ver el brillo de unas esposas salir del bolsillo del pantalón de Flavio antes de despertar de mi locura muchas horas después. Vale… admito que puede que estos dos me atraigan bastante… ¡pero a los demonios no les paso ni una como vuelvan a tocarme!

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, y eso es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado. Ya iremos subiendo más cositas de Hetalia. Atlántida y Chipre y algún que otro ova más pero esos aún no están listos. ¡Seguid atentos muahahaha! Aparte de mis idas de cabeza y para ver si se sana un rato (¿?) por favor... reviews caritativos para esta cabeza loooca~ loca loca~ con su loca claridad~ ok no, pero si que sería asombroso recibir uno tehe~.


End file.
